Talk:World 2/@comment-84.90.161.45-20151117190724
WARNING: INCOMING WALL OF TEXT. Recently, Goya and her gang have been nagging me to let them take a break from Orel. According to them, every week, all they ever see is Orel Orel Orel for the first half of the week, and then they stay docked, doing nothing, until the end of the week. I finally gave in to her dechi-dechi whining (although it felt nice to have Iku hugging me tight from the back and whispering her complains to my ears). Good thing too, because some other bored girls at base will have a chance to un-rust their skills and prove their worth. I've found a couple of compos which, although more expensive to run than the usual 6 SS(V), I think are more effective, because they take advantage of branching rules, and because they are relatively safer to run, due to stronger openings, less reliant on RNG choosing the correct targets. Who hasn't facepalmed, time and time again, because the gang insists of focusing their torpedoes on only 2 or 3 targets, leaving them defenseless to depth charge bombardment from the survivors, when they were perfectly capable of wiping the enemy fleet with only the opening salvo? These compos rely on a mix of opening airstrike and opening torpedo salvo wipe the majority of the enemy fleet before shelling. They also require medium/high level ships, some of them hard to get (LSC), and all planes double chevroned. 1 - For Bw1 (36 sorties) + Bw2 (20 carriers) + Bw3 (20 transports) + any related dailies: Compo: AACI + 4 CV(L) + opening torp (ex. DD, 4 CVL, SS) AACI - Any ship capable of strong AACI. Chance to mitigate the damage of opposing airstrikes when facing carrier fleets (which will be the main source of incoming damage). Not mandatory, but helpful for this ability alone. CV(L) - The main power force. Best bombers on big and medium slots, best fighters on small slots. No Saiun needed. Ensure that at least 190 air power is available, for all times air supremacy. If set up properly, the opening airstrike will be so strong that, sometimes, the fight will be over right then and there. Using CVL is cheaper than using CV, although slightly weaker due to lower plane count. Opening torp - Any ship capable of launching opening torpedo salvo. Backup in case the airstrike didn't wipe everything. If it comes to shelling, usually only one or two enemies remain, probably damaged, which won't be much threat. Procedure: Sortie to 2-2 until completion of Bw1. Switch to 1-4 if needed to clear Bw2. Bw3 and other dailies should clear along the way. Reasoning: 2-2 is kind of bad for SS fleets, due to the enemy formations, but is actually nice for strong carrier fleets, now that we have aircraft proficiency. It's a fast map, 2 nodes with plenty of transports and a branching rule for boss. This compo takes advantage of the branching rule by using CV(L) to go to boss. Also, with double chevron planes, the plane losses will be minimal and the bauxite costs will be mitigated by the resource nodes in the map. 2 - For Bw4 (50 transports) + any related dailies: Compo: AACI + 3 CVB + 2 opening torp (ex. DD, 3 CVB, 2 SS) AACI - Same as before. CVB - Same as before for CV(L). Opening torp - Same as before. Procedure: Sortie to 2-2. That is all. Reasoning: Same as before, but takes advantage of the branching rule in the inverse way: CVB does not count for the branching, so it won't be sent to boss as often. Alternative: If one does not have some/any of the 3 currently available CVBs, one can make do with Akitsumaru Kai loaded with best fighters, together with BBV and/or CAV loaded with 2 main guns + 2 best seaplane bombers in the biggest slots. This will still take advantage of the rule, by not having CV(L) in the compo, and still be able to do a decent opening airstrike with, at least, air superiority - provided that all planes are double chevroned. At least one ship capable of opening torpedo salvo should be included, as backup opening strike. If needed, ditch the AACI. Ex. LHA, 2 BBV/CAV, 3 CLT/SS(V) If all else fails, there's always Orel Cruise. And then Goya and the gang will whine again ... And Iku may have to come up with new lewd tricks to convince the Admiral.